


Delete or Die

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Following the invitation by Matt Hardy to a new event at his house called Total Nonstop Deletion, Lord Voldemort decides it's time he, along with his second in command, Bellatrix Lestrange, to kill Hardy. Does Matt Hardy manage to delete the obsolete Dark Lord, or does Voldemort kill off the Hardy Brand?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title Delete or Kill  
> Rating T  
> Summary Following the invitation by Matt Hardy to a new event at his house called Total Nonstop Deletion, Lord Voldemort decides it's time he, along with his second in command, Bellatrix Lestrange, to kill Hardy. Does Matt Hardy manage to delete the obsolete Dark Lord, or does Voldemort kill off the Hardy Brand?  
> Pairings Matt Hardy/Reby, Voldemort/Bellatrix  
> Warnings Contains mentions of character deaths and violence.  
> Just a random little fic I cooked up whilst watching TNA Impact on playback.

**The Hardy Compound, Cameron, North Carolina, United States of America**

**12** **th** **December 2016**

"The Seven deities come forth and deliver opponents from time and space for a one on one match against the Broken One!" the broken mind of Matt Hardy spoke out. "I will reader them Obsolete!"

As his wish came true, his wife, Reby, along with his brother Jeff and son Maxel watched as the Seven deities delivered a robed man with snake-like , with a woman who Jeff would later describe as more broken then his own brother.

For Señor Benjamin, however, it was the horror of seeing the woman who had killed his mother, all because she was a Muggleborn, that caused him to pull out a stick from a arm holster and fire a curse at her.

The woman dodged the curse that had been fired, returning fire back. The fight between Bellatrix Lestrange and Señor Benjamin continued until King Maxel, who had managed to worm his way from the chair the Hardy Brothers had brought for him and got caught by a stray Cruciatus curse from the Lestrange woman.

"Enough!" both Matt Hardy and the robed man shouted. As the two men sized each other up, Jeff rushed Reby and Maxel out of the way.

As Jeff was out of the way, Matt turned to the newest competitor. "What is your name?"

"Why should I, the Dark Lord, answer you, a common Muggle?"

"Because it is courtesy to ask if I don't know my opponent."

"I am the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort," came the reply. "I will crush you."

Suddenly Jeff returned from where he had taken his nephew and sister-in-law, he brought two people with him, one in a referee uniform and one with a microphone in his hand when an explosion occurred, the crazy looking woman that had accompanied the Dark Lord dying.

As the Dark Lord aimed his wand at Señor Benjamin, the referee took it from his hands.

"Use this in the match and you will be disqualified." The referee scolded, annoyed with the blatant disregard for the rules.

Forcing the Dark Lord into the nearby wrestling ring, the man with the Microphone put it to his lips.

"And now coming to you live from the Hardy Compound in Cameron, North Carolina, it is your Main Event. This is a Delete or Die match set for one fall with TNA Senior Official Mr Earl Hebner. First the challenger, the Dark Lord Voldemort-"

"What is this sorcery?" Voldemort asked as he was in shock.

"-And the owner of the Hardy Compound, Broken Matt Hardy." The announcer concluded.

The bell rang and the combatants started, Hardy hitting Voldemort with a knee to the chest, followed by a Twist of Fate, taking for the pinfall.

The referee counted a three count and the bell went off, signifying the end of the match.

"And now...my deletion." Broken Matt said, a manic smile on his face as he rendered Voldemort Obsolete! The smile would be even more manic when he saw his son a short while later, his son saying one thing.

"Daddy, I am broken!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts. Contains mentions of wrestlers and their gimmicks from TNA Impact, which is the property of Impact Ventures and Anthem.  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> Type One-Shot  
> Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 300  
> Publish Date 12/12/2016


End file.
